


Slow

by Soul4Sale



Series: Friends For Hire [2]
Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, AU - Friends For Hire, Canon-Typical Gore, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josey has an accident, Vikke is always surprisingly delicate with helping him clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another piece to go with Dark Paradise. ouo I told Wolf about it, and I hope you like it! I have too much fun wrting for this fandom. xD It’s a lot more fun than sitting around being sick. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

“Vikke.” Swan knocked on the door to the hulking viking’s bedroom, “Vikke! Josey needs your help, he’s in the bathroom.” The funky zombie had been sure to yell all manner of hurtful names at him when he’d tried to get in to pee, and he wasn’t about to ask for pain by continuing to bother him. “Vikke, c’mon!”

With the rumbling growl of a beast too tired to fully wake up, Vikke appeared at the door, nearly yanking it off its hinges. Fully nude, save for Yumil wrapped about his shoulder and trying to hide his more offending bits, the lumbering giant made his way to the bathroom and slammed his palm into the door, the wood shuddering beneath the force of it.

“Opna.” He spoke, voice deep and gruff with sleep. Hearing the click of the lock, he carefully pushed the door in, figuring that what Josey needed help with was a delicate situation. Indeed, he was right, the other zombie’s guts lay all over the floor, and his usual makeup was smeared over his face. Red eyes burned with the pain of having literally coughed up his guts, and he offered a weak smile. A sigh left the larger man as he carefully tip-toed between the spillage, getting to the tub and placing Yumil on the towel rack. The bear just yawned and closed his eyes again, content to go back to sleep with his paws dangling towards the floor. Sitting down, Vikke offered what he hoped was a comforting smile, but by the way he felt his face contorting, it was probably just on the side of menacing.

“Opna, I feed you. Slow. Less trouble.” Never a man of many words, he began doing just as he’d said, coaxing bite after bite with one hand while one large finger helped rub the thin, dark skin underneath the other’s neck. It was a process he knew could be very painful if he wasn’t cautious, but when it came to Josey, he couldn’t be more gentle if he tried. By the time that he had finished, the pair were sitting unnaturally close, and he gently carded a hand through the other’s hair before smiling again, this time a bit softer. “There. All better.”

“Thanks, babe.” The darker skinned zombie rose up to press a kiss to the other’s cheek, and had he freshly fed, Vikke was certain that he would have been blushing. It didn’t matter how many times Josey used pet names for him, he always felt a little shy around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t expect this one to be long, but I’m pretty happy with it. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
